


Meeting Four

by geethr75



Series: Meetings [3]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75





	Meeting Four

He was slammed against the wall and was being kissed ruthlessly, but he could sense the desperation in the lips that claimed his, the hands that held him. He kissed back with equal desperation, all thought vanishing but his need, need for this man.

Vasusena was aware of Krishna kicking shut the door as they stumbled to the bed, not breaking the kiss, shedding garments on the floor. Krishna's skin felt warm, his body all angles and hard planes, unmistakably a man's body.

They fell on to the bed, and Vasusena broke the kiss, looking down on the younger man,

"Are you sure?"

Krishna nodded and pulled him down to kiss him again. 

It was as if their last meeting had never happened, as if they were seeing each other for the first time after the Rajasuya. And perhaps, it was in the back of both their minds that this could well be the last time.

Later, as he lay on top of Krishna, spent and exhausted, Vasusena said quietly. "Your mission is not going well."

"I know."

They were quiet as they cleaned themselves and divested the bed of the soiled sheets. Vasusena found some clean sheets and they made the bed again before climbing on to it.

"So, you'll be leaving tomorrow," said Vasusena.

"Yes," Krishna nodded, his fingers stroking the other man's torso. "I have to try and convince your friend and hope for the best."

"He won't be convinced." Said Vasusena softly. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"One has to try," Krishna looked at him, face sombre. "I had to try."

"He can be obdurate." Said Vasusena quietly. "It's just the way he is."

Krishna half-rose and kissed him. "I don't want to spend this night, talking about this."

Vasusena sighed. "I don't either. And I'm glad you're here."

"I couldn't stay away," Krishna muttered and then he smiled. "Not that I wanted to. But I wasn't really certain about the reception."

"I hope it met your expectations," Vasusena murmured, capturing the other man's lips again.

"Exceeded all my expectations," Krishna whispered.

Vasusena held Krishna close. He knew how hopeless it was, how hopeless it had been from the first moment he'd realized what this man meant to him. But still, he would not forgo this night for anything.


End file.
